


Stars

by Zafhira



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dreaming, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a bigger dorkface, Fluff, I can feel the diabetes in this one, M/M, constallations, they just love eachother ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafhira/pseuds/Zafhira
Summary: Charles loves telling Erik about all the things he loves and knows. Erik doesn't really mind. He doesn't mind at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We all need some fluff in our lives. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it and enjoy it!

If Erik didn’t know better he’d say he was dreaming. Maybe he was because the man at his side was too good to be real. It wasn’t physically possible to be as good as Charles. No one in the world could be as beautiful as the man who held his hand. Nothing could ever be as perfect as it were now, them together, laying in the grass and looking up at the star-filled sky.

“And that’s Cassiopeia! Look, Erik, it’s from Greek mythology. She was a very vain queen, always boasting and bragging about her beauty. You see it’s shaped like an M because that is supposed be her throne and her sitting upon it,” Charles said enthusiastically and pointed up to the sky. Erik reluctantly looked away from Charles’ face to where he was pointing. “I see it, but why is it upside down? It’s more like a W.”

Charles laughed. “That is because she was bragging so horribly, she got thrown up to the sky for daring to come with outrageous accusations about herself and her daughter, Andromeda. She was cursed to be forever upside down, clinging to her throne as to not fall down.”

The story wasn’t interesting at all, but with Charles’ calm and devoted voice Erik could see everything. As Charles continued to tell stories about how Andromeda was cursed to live as prey for the monster Cetus, and how Poseidon was the one to curse her, Erik could see it all. He could see Andromeda, who looked a lot like Moira in his head, being threatened by a horrible monster. He could see the mighty Perseus (Sean? No that can’t be) saved her and they ended up happily ever after. Every story always ended with a happy ever after when Charles told them. Maybe his own story could get a happy ever after?

“And there is Ursa major, or the big bear as it’s called in English. Can you see it? It looks just like a big bear! It’s got a head and everything!” Charles continued, pointing out the snout and tail and legs. He continued over to Orion and Draco and even pointed out the polar star. The stars danced with Charles’ voice, and together they flew up through them. Erik saw more lights and clouds the higher they drifted, and he smiled when a tiny bear came forward and made Charles laugh. 

Higher and higher they went, between stars and planets and through galaxies. They waved goodbye to the milky way, stole cotton candy clouds to share and sat on one of Saturn’s rings together, hand still tightly clutched together.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to stay here forever? Just the two of us and the stars?” Charles said, leaning over to rest his head on Erik’s shoulder. “Whatever you want my darling. I will bring you the stars if you want,” Erik said. He stretched his arm out and gently plucked up the Polar Star. Metal formed itself in a small chain together with the star. Erik presented the newly made star necklace to Charles. He gave Erik the biggest and happiest smile Erik had ever seen in his life. It snatched his breath away, and in that moment, Erik knew true peace.

The necklace fit itself snugly around Charles’ neck, and the star shone brightly against his chest. “This is stunning, Erik. Thank you so much, Love,” Charles said, and leant in for a kiss. Erik stretched his neck down, tasting the love and cotton candy on Charles’ lips.

Erik woke to a warm hand on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw straight into Charles’, who smiled brightly at him. “I must be a horrible speaker for you to fall asleep like that,” he said, retracting his hand. Erik snatched it quickly, not wanting to let go. “No darling, you were wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this peaceful before”

Charles beamed at the compliment, and again Erik’s heart skipped a beat or two. “Thank you, love,” he said and kissed Erik softly. It was even softer than the dream kiss and even sweeter. “I love you, Erik”

“I love you too Charles, with all my heart.” They traced slow kisses against each other’s faces for some time before they agreed on getting up. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was almost three o’clock in the night, which made them both giggle like teenagers. “Maybe we should head inside,” Charles said. Erik lead the way to their room, refusing to let go of Charles’ hand. Charles didn’t mind it, loving every moment Erik let himself go and showered him with love and affection. 

He didn’t know it, but Charles was projecting it. Erik could feel it in the air and everywhere around them. The love and admiration were thick in the air. If the children were awake they would probably gag on it. The thought made Erik smile.

The trip to the bedroom took longer than normally. When they stopped to open the front door they stole kisses. When they locked the door inside they stole kisses. Outside the bedroom, inside the bedroom, at the bathroom, before and after teeth were brushed, “accidentally” touching the other one’s skin when they got undressed, only sleeping in boxers to feel each other, to know the other one was there.

Erik knew Charles loved sharing body heat. Charles was often cold, something Erik didn’t tolerate at all. He held Charles close all the way from the bathroom and to the bed.

They fell on the bed together, tangled in each other’s limbs, hands clinging to the other ones. Their heads hadn’t even hit the pillows before they were asleep, both with smiles on their faces and shared dreams of stars.


End file.
